Premio de consolación
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Cierra tus ojos —Chat Noir hizo lo que dijo Marinette. / Nunca espero sentir que algo se posaba en sus labios.


Las estrellas comenzaban a divisarse en el cielo nocturno y Marinette las observaba con visible angustia y preocupación por su compañero gatuno.

 _"Lo había rechazado"_

Él le había entregado su corazón con una esperanza que se le notaba en sus ojos verdes que brillaban con solo mirarla y ella lo rechazo. Obvio tenía que hacerlo, no podía darle alguna posibilidad de algo que no iba a comenzar. Ella amaba a otra persona y se lo dijo, provocando que sus esperanzas que aun mantuvo para que lo amara, de a poco se esfumaran.

 _"Lo siento"_

Se disculpó, también, en ese momento. Él solo se dio la vuelta con los ojos cristalizados, sintiéndose sin aire.

 _"Lo siento"_

Repitió de nuevo porque lo menos que quería era romperle el corazón a su compañero de batallas.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué tan triste My Princess? —Eso dicho por Chat Noir la sobresalto. Sacándola de sus recuerdos, viéndolo sentado en la baranda del balcón en una pose despreocupada.

— ¿Yo? —Pudo atinar a decir. Porque si alguien debería estar triste era él. Algo que se le notaba al tener esa gran sonrisa en su cara, aunque tenía la sensación de que estaba fingiendo.

— ¿Quién más? —Jugueteando con su bastón— Yo no soy el que está mirando las estrellas tan melancólicamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que Chat Noir fue el primero en decir algo.

— Ladybug me rechazo —Mirando la luna.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con sorpresa no esperando esa confesión. Posando sus ojos en los de él, visiblemente desconcertada.

— ¿Sorprendida? —Pregunto pintándose en su sus labios una sonrisa— ¿Tú también creías que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro? —Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y dio paso a una mirada vacía— Yo sabía que no había muchas probabilidades que también sienta lo mismo. Lo sabía y aun se lo dije...

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

El gatito se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

— Quizás, quiero que me consuelen —Posando sus ojos verdes en los de ella, le sonrió levemente— ¿Me darías un premio de consolación?—Sonrió ante la idea que el mismo propuso.

Al rato dio un suspiro largo.

— ¿Por qué te confesaste? —Cuestionó Marinette sin poder quedarse más tiempo callada. Ese silencio la ponía incomoda— ¿Por qué no dejaste que las cosas sigan como estaban?

 _"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"_ Grito en su mente _"¡No quería lastimarte!" "¡Gato tonto!"_

— No quería perderla —Sin vacilación— No quería que me la quitaran —Suspiro— No quería que me ganaran.

Se llevó las dos manos en su cabeza, revolviendo los cabellos desordenados, claramente frustrado.

— Soy un tonto, pensé... creí —Sus palmas ocultaron su rostro— Al final, perdí... ella no me ama —Afirmo— Tal vez sino me hubiera apurado, si hubiera ganado su corazón poco a poco. A lo mejor hubiera tenido un resultado más satisfactorio.

— Puedes... —Chat Noir sacó sus manos de su rostro, descubriéndolo— Puedes conocer otra chica, enamorarte... no tiene por qué ser ella.

 _"Ser yo"_

Expreso en su mente sin romper el contacto visual con el gatito.

— Es que... puede que sea joven, puede que me vuelva a enamorar, pero, Marinette... —Se detuvo y la muchacha pudo notar la seriedad en su rostro, la verdad en sus pupilas— Yo siento que ella es la única de la que voy a estar enamorado toda la vida.

Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se saltara un latido y un rubor se extendiera por su rostro. Entretanto Chat Noir comenzó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo excesivos movimientos como quitándose esas ideas. Y sonrió.

— Ya no importa —Dijo ya no queriendo hablar de eso— ¿Por qué estas triste?

 _"Por ti"_

Dijo su mente. No obstante eso no podía dejar que saliera de sus labios sin saber que contestar y cruzándose una idea en su mente. Al minino le dijo: Espérame aqui.

Y se echó a correr hacia su habitación. Al rato se apareció con las manos sobre su espalda.

— Cierra los ojos —Chat Noir hizo lo que dijo Marinette.

Sin preguntar, sin rechistar. Confiaba en Marinette sea lo que sea no tenia de que preocuparse. Por otra parte, ella, trago saliva y con un poco de nervios como se podía notar el temblor de sus manos, se acercó a Chat y...

El aludido abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Nunca espero sentir que algo se posaba en sus labios. Estos que se posaron en la boca dibujada de la muñeca tan parecida a Ladybug.

— ¿Esto? —Alzó una ceja, claramente confundido.

— ¿Es tu premio de consolación? —Saliendo un poco la respuesta como pregunta, poniéndose nerviosa por su expresión que hizo— ¿Por qué lo intentaste?

Al salir de la inicial impresión, Chat Noir la tomo entre sus manos, sonriendo y mostrando todos sus dientes sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Me la puedo quedar?

Ella no pudo denegar esa petición al verlo tan feliz.

— Adelante —Sonriendo— Es tuya.

Después de todo, podía hacer más y además quería hacer lo posible para animarlo, para alegrarlo, él sonrió y rio como un niño pequeño ante un nuevo juguete.

— Gracias —Dijo— Cierra tus ojos —Pidió al segundo.

Ella lo hizo sin preguntar como él lo había hecho ante su extraño pedido. A los segundos, sintió algo suave en su mejilla, al abrirlos, noto como en el costado de la misma, se encontraba Chat Noir sonriendo. _¡Había besado su mejilla!_

— Gracias —De nuevo, agradeció— La cuidare —Mostrándole la muñeca.

Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su cara por lo que había hecho.

— No lo dudo.

Le dijo antes de que se despidiera el gatito y se marchara con una gran y verdadera sonrisa. Había roto su corazón, pero de verdad esperaba que no sea permanente.


End file.
